toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Six Little Pigs
'"Six Little Pigs" '''is the thirteenth episode of ''Rewritten and the 13th episode overall. It was published on September 15, 2017. In the episode, another incident brings the Toons back to Sellbot Headquarters, but this time into the Sellbot Factory. In the past, Piggy Pie's family is ripped apart. The Episode Elm Street =Present Day= Soggy Bottom hated walking the streets at night, especially since Lima Benn and Kilo Byte were kidnapped. It made her anxious. What if she was kidnapped? Violet Vance had reassured her that the Cogs would not strike again after the Toon Resistance had successfully recovered the hostages without injury or casualty. It made Soggy feel a little bit better, but not much. Soggy cursed herself for staying late at her knitting circle. Next time she would be sure to leave before nightfall. Soggy rounded the street corner and made sure to keep to the sides where it was safest. Her shop loomed ahead. She circumvented the front door and went around back to the apartment entrance. She unlocked the door and slipped inside. A Cog grabbed her. Soggy wriggled in horror, struggling to break free, but the Cog's grip held fast. It walked forward and opened the apartment door and stalked onto the patio. Soggy clamped her eyes shut and refused to let herself open them. She was too frightened even to move. She fell limp in the Cog's arms and soon found herself flying in the sky, undoubtably toward Sellbot Headquarters, where a worse fate lay in store. Toontown Central "Another one?!" Eileen cried. She stared in astonishment at Constance Miller, whose face was stoic. Eileen lowered her voice. "We just got back..." Only yesterday, the Toon Resistance had stormed Sellbot Headquarters and recovered the imprisoned Detective Lima Benn and Dr. Kilo Byte. And then last night...Soggy Bottom was snatched herself. "What the hell do they want with us?" Eileen yelled, flipping the calendar on her desk. Constance sunk deeper in her chair. "We have to organize another team," Eileen said after a pause. "We have to go back and get Soggy. We'll have to tell Piggy and Doctor and..." "They're exhausted," Constance interrupted. "We can't send them back immediately after yesterday. That battle was draining. And yes we got the hostages back but a new VP now sits the throne of the Sellbots." Eileen bit her lip and drew circles with her finger on the desk. "Another team then," she said. "And we'll strike harder this time. We'll fight Cogs in the courtyard, Sellbots on the streets, to weaken the VP." Constance stood. "I'll send out a bulletin." Sellbot Headquarters Soggy Bottom shivered against the unyielding touch of the iron cage. Below her, the gargantuan carcass that was the body Sellbot Vice President was staring directly at her. The big green light atop its head, however, was out. A Mr. Hollywood was approaching the body. The undercarriage door fell open and the Mr. Hollywood entered, ducking his head. The undercarriage door shut, and Soggy's breath quickened. The light above the head turned on. A new Sellbot Vice President had just been promoted. It had just ascended into its mammoth body. Soggy pressed her knocking knees against the cage bottom and stood, shaking vehemently. She steeled herself to be strong. She repeated over and over again in her head inspirational phrases, the mantra "Toons of the World Unite!" Surely the Toon Resistance would come. And they would save her. As they did the other two. It wouldn't be long. They knew what they were doing. Soggy could be useful, she knew that. She was here in the heart of the Sellbot operation. She could listen and provide valuable information. She remembered the strength and resolve and courage Violet Vance had during the Exodus and the days of the Cog attacks before. She was unbroken. Soggy gripped the front bars of the cage and scowled down at the VP, now spinning around and testing out its new mobility. Everything from here on out would be shared with the Toon Resistance when she escaped. Piggy Pie's Estate Piggy Pie's family was confusing. Most of her friends had very clear and simple family structures: mother and father with one or two children. Maybe a pet. A neat and orderly family tree with easily-traceable lineage. But that was not the case for Piggy Pie. Piggy Pie had one brother and four half-brothers. Piggy Pie's father, Boar Pie, was originally married to a woman named Piglet "Letty" Pie. Letty's first child, Muddy Pie, was ten years older than Piggy Pie. Letty then became pregnant with triplets. The thought always made Piggy Pie uncomfortable. Three babies was outrageous to her. Unfortunately for the Pie family, the swine flu returned to Toontown. The flu was a devastatingly dangerous disease that occurred about once every decade and would sweep through the pig populations. The Toon Council was always at work in attempts to find vaccinations, but until recently, they were largely unsuccessful. Piggy Pie once heard that the necessary ingredients for the vaccine lay north, where no one would dare go. In the years before Exodus, a vaccine had successfully been developed and the swine flu no longer posed a threat to Toontown. But that good news did not come quick enough for Letty Pie. After birthing triplets in a grueling 24-hour event, Boar Pie had three more sons: Potbelly, Hamlet, and Truffle. Muddy had three brothers. But Letty did not survive childbirth and perished in her bed. Boar was without a wife and Muddy, Potbelly, Hamlet, and Truffle were without a mother. Pictures of Letty were all over Piggy's half-brothers' houses. Even though the triplets never met her, they felt a connection to her. Muddy was only three when she died, but could still recall crystal-clear memories of her laugh, her smile, her scent. Poor Letty. Piggy Pie remembered her father fondly talking about his first dates with her and their lavish wedding that neither could really afford. They had honeymooned at one of the beaches off the Docks. Without a wife and mother for his children, Boar eventually found a new wife named Charlotte. After a simple civil ceremony, Charlotte became Charlotte Pie and the new matriarch of the fledgling family. The triplets were five and Muddy was eight when Hog Pie was born to Charlotte and Boar Pie. And then, two years later, Piggy Pie was born into the world. Now, as Piggy Pie sat in the living room of her house surrounded by her brothers, she looked at the two armchairs by the fireplace where her mother and father would sit after dinner. Mom would knit and Dad would attempt the craft, never truly getting the hang of it but wanting all the same to try. Mom would correct his stitches and he would fumble with the needles, constantly praising Mom's handiwork. Charlotte Pie was well-looked-after. And she did not deserve to die so young, the second mother of the family to die in the painful process of childbirth. "Piggy," Truffle Pie said, scattering Piggy Pie's thoughts. "Eileen Irenic is on the phone for you." Muddy Pie feigned a gasp. "Madame Presidente requesting you?" Piggy Pie rolled her eyes and swatted playfully at Muddy's head. She took the receiver from the wall and held it to her ear. "What's up, Eileen?" "Soggy Bottom's been kidnapped. I'm assuming you've heard?" "Naturally," Piggy Pie said. "Vidalia VaVoom is all over the radio with it." Eileen groaned. "Constance, myself, Horace Calves, and Violet are leading four new Resistance members into Sellbot Towers to retrieve her. But I have something for you, if you're up for it." "Of course," Piggy Pie said earnestly. "The Factory," Eileen said. "If we can storm the Factory and Sellbot Towers simultaneously, then we can cut off both heads of the snake. If we work efficiently, we can cripple the Sellbots for longer than an hour." Piggy Pie mulled over the task. "Who is in charge of the Factory?" "No clue," Eileen said. "It's uncharted waters. Doctor and Tori Dorrance have already agreed to it and they both asked for you. I'm about to give Clara Clark a ring too. She's been itching for some action." Piggy Pie rolled up her sleeves absent-mindedly. In her mind, she visualized what the Factory could look like and what it might entail. The thoughts she had were scary. There could be heavy machinery and endless corridors leading into false endings and traps. The Cogs could know they were coming and set a trap. Going with Doctor and Tori and Clara was certainly reassuring. "What time do we leave?" "As soon as possible," Eileen replied instantly. "We're headed to Sellbot Towers now. The Sellbots will know now that we have the capacity to break in. They'll be expecting us. Soggy's running out of time." "I'll go now," Piggy Pie said, grabbing her gag pack off the coat rack. Her brothers were eyeing her with interest. Eileen hung up. "Look at you," Hog Pie said. "The soldier." "Stop that," Piggy Pie said. "I'm not a soldier. I'm a patriot." Potbelly snorted. He wheezed with laughter. "You are literally infiltrating the enemy's base," he said. He lowered his voice. "This is war." Ignoring him, Piggy Pie hurried to the door. She was expected in the Gardens within the next five minutes and she still had to restock on her gags. "Well I'm proud of you," Hamlet Pie said. "And Charlotte and Dad would be too." Piggy Pie paused at the door and smiled at her half-brother. "Thank you," she whispered. Sellbot Headquarters Soggy Bottom was now very frightened. More so than that morning. The Cogs were planning something for her. She just hoped the Resistance arrived before they enacted whatever it was they were planning. Piggy Pie, Doctor, Clerk Clara Clark, and Tori Dorrance stood before the Factory elevator. As predicted, it only had enough room for four people. "Ready when you are," Doctor said. Clerk Clara grimaced. "It's so grey here," she commented. And she was right. The Factory was a tall, ugly, grey building. Pipes and catwalks wrapped around the place like metal ivy. A narrow tunnel divided the factory courtyard from the facility itself. An enormous, menacing Cog head hung over the tunnel. It was unlike any of the Cog faces that any of the Toons were accustomed to seeing. Tori checked her watch. "They should have just gone into Sellbot Towers. Time to go." The four boarded the elevator. After several seconds, the doors shut and they rocketed up into the factory. The Pie Estate =Years Ago= Mom screamed. A horrible hacking fit followed. Eight-year-old Piggy Pie scurried down the hall with the bucket of water. Dad cried out in horror. As soon as Piggy Pie entered the room, the midwife snatched the bucket and dumped it on the ground, sending water all over the floor. Piggy Pie blinked in confusion as the midwife wrenched the bucket under Mom's head. Mom then vomited into it. "GO!" Dad cried, shooing Piggy Pie away. Dad's knees buckled and he coughed wildly. Shaking with fear, Piggy Pie scampered back the way she came. Muddy was at the other end with arms outstretched. Piggy Pie hurried into them and buried her snout in Muddy's large stomach. Muddy hummed soothingly. Mom was having a baby, Muddy explained. A little piglet. But Mom was also sick and the midwife had to be extra careful to deliver the baby. "Why?" Piggy Pie asked. Muddy's face darkened. "My mother died in childbirth." Piggy Pie suddenly got incredibly frightened. Mom could die? But she was having a baby! That was supposed to be beautiful. Mom overcame sickness before. Mom had nursed Piggy Pie when she was sick. Piggy Pie once caught a virus at school and Mom stayed home all day and night until Piggy felt better again. Mom wouldn't die. Sellbot Headquarters =Present Day= The elevator opened. Clara Clark cautiously stepped out of the elevator and looked around the square room they had landed in. Two large sliding doors spanned the far wall. The only other thing in the room, besides the pipes and machinery on the wall, was a large red button on the floor. "Do Cogs just walk on those things?" Doctor asked, tugging at the locked sliding doors. Tori jumped on top of the red button and it slowly sank to the floor, turning green when it reached the bottom. A click was heard and the sliding doors slid apart. "Oh," Clara said. "Easy enough." The four passed through into the next room, and came face-to-face with a terrifying creature. A two-legged robotic creature with a large yellow construction helmet fixated on what was supposedly its head. There was one large eye, green with a obsidian black pupil. From the eye came a bright light beam, shining on the floor in front of it. The creature walked forward with its head bent, as if examining the floor for errors. "What...is that?" Tori muttered. The other three just stared. Clara could not even conceive what this thing's purpose was. Was it another kind of Cog? Maybe a whole new species? Then the thing looked at them. Clara was caught in the light beam, and it burned. Clara felt her fur heating up and her laff draining. It was horrid! She jumped to the side, to avoid its gaze, but it followed her. "Help," she managed, her voice weakened. She automatically regretted coming to the Factory. Then the light turned off. Tori was standing behind the little minion, now crouched down and apparently switched off. Tori's hand was raised. "What did you do?" Doctor asked, quickly applying toonup to Clara. "I hit its head," Tori said, sounding surprised with herself too. "It was wearing a hard hat and I thought...well...maybe it was sensitive there." "You were right," Piggy Pie said, pulling Clara across the room. "Let's get out of here before that goon wakes up and calls its friends." Pie Estate =Years Ago= Mom was still in the room with Dad. Muddy had gone to check on Truffle and Hog, who both had the swine flu too. Mom and Dad both sounded very sick. Potbelly and Hamlet sat with Piggy Pie in the hallway, listening to Mom scream. She wasn't their mother, not really, but she was the only mother figure they had known. Their own mother had died in childbirth, as Muddy had just said. Piggy Pie couldn't wrap her head around that. Losing your mother on the day you were born. Your birthday always the day of her death. That sounded awful. The midwife emerged from the room, looking tired. Potbelly and Hamlet jumped up and went to her. "Is she okay?" Potbelly asked at the same time Hamlet asked "is the child born yet?" "No," the midwife said bluntly. She looked at the two sons with apologetic eyes. "It has come to the point where I cannot safely deliver a child without damaging the mother's health." She took Hamlet's arm. "Your father is soon going to have to decide between the life of the mother, or the child." Sellbot Headquaters =Present Day= The Factory was an accurate representation of Piggy Pie thought it would be. Twisting corridors that did not always connect, with secret rooms and supply closets that seemed to have been forgotten by the Cogs themselves. And every room was staffed to capacity with Cogs. The Toons used nearly all their gags on the ground floor alone. Through the pipe room and the boiler room and the stamp room, where enormous metal presses slammed onto the ground for absolutely no reason. Piggy Pie was almost flattened completely when her shoelaces came undone as she was running. Near the stamp room, they found another entrance to the factory from the opposite side. At certain junctures, the Factory was just bizarre. One room was solely designated for paint and literally contained an enormous pool of purple paint. A gliding platform carried the Toons across the pool to the other side, where thousands of paint cans lined a vast storeroom. It became apparent as they progressed deeper into the hub of the Sellbots that this was where Cogs were constructed. They discovered an assembly line from a viewing platform near the Oil Room. Hundreds of Sellbots were being constructed, piece by piece. Heads would roll down a conveyor belt and then be fixated to a completed Cog body. The whole process was unsettling. The four Toons searched for a way to shut down the operation, but it seemed to all be automated from another part of the Factory. The best find of the whole trip was a storeroom located at the end of a defunct conveyor belt. And inside, to everyone's surprise, was gags. Barrels full of Toon gags. Apparently the Cogs had attempted to learn the secrets behind them, but were unsuccessful and put them all away. But the Toons lined their gag packs with whatever they could carry. At that point, they had explored the entire ground floor of the factory. All hallways seemed to converge to the Warehouse, where four of the line supervisors were seen from an overlook conducting the inventory side of the production. Business was gross, Piggy Pie decided. Pie Estate =Years Ago= Mom died. Dad chose the life of Mom over the life of the child. And Mom died. The baby was born already dead. Piggy Pie stood at the door and looked at Mom's lifeless body. Dad wouldn't let any of them near her last night. When she died. Piggy Pie tried to remember the last thing Mom had said to her. Was it "I love you?" Maybe. Maybe not. If Piggy couldn't remember it now, she probably never would. Dad was sleeping on the couch in the living room. He couldn't sleep in the same bed as a corpse. But he wasn't doing well either. His flu had intensified. The midwife had left and sent a doctor. For the second time, the Pie children were without a mother. And this time, Dad would not remarry. He would not live long enough to do so. Sellbot Headquarters =Present Day= The Warehouse was easier than Tori had originally anticipated it would be. The four line supervisors looked really powerful from the lofty perch of the overlook. But as it turned out, they were rather low-level. Further proof that the Sellbots were the bottom of the barrel when it came to the Cog hierarchy. Once the Warehouse officials were destroyed, the Toons used four stampers to crush and ruin all the Cog inventory. Gears, sockets, coils, and screws were smashed to smithereens. Clara was especially gleeful, operating her stamper while giggling. "I think we're getting close to the end," Piggy Pie said as they progressed through another set of sliding doors and up a set of stairs. A landing branched off in a T, and the Toons had to decide between left and right. "West Silo or East Silo?" Doctor asked, reading off the sign posted on the steel wall. "West," Tori said. "Why not?" "Fine by me," Clara said and the four progressed up the stairs. A flat elevator without any sides waited for them. "Oh...that's safe," Piggy Pie said sarcastically. Doctor assessed the drop. "If you fall off, you'd fall all the way to the factory courtyard. And you'd die. Really fast." The four were silent. "Best not fall off then," Clara murmured. They tentatively boarded the platform. There was no up or down button, but the elevator apparently detected their weight, for it shot into the sky. Tori tumbled over, spreadeagled on the smooth iron surface. She held on for dear life as they ascended the Silo. After one absolutely petrifying minute, they reached the top. Tori staggered off the death floor and locked eyes with a Mingler. Three Minglers. They had already engaged Doctor in battle. Tori, Piggy Pie, and Clara joined. Together they defeated the guardians of the West Silo. The interior of the Silo office contained only a large floor button like the one they encountered in their very first room. Pressing it did nothing that anyone could detect, but when the Toons walked over a narrow grated bridge spanning a dizzying drop, they found the Center Silo. Above the Center Silo office was the official insignia of the Sellbots. And one of the gigantic locks had been unlocked. The four made quick work of the East Silo Cogs and therefore unlocked the second lock. Whatever was in the Center Silo was the end of the line. There were no more rooms in the factory. The boss was inside. "Do you think the others have finished with the VP?" Clara asked, checking her watch. "I couldn't say," Piggy Pie replied. "We have certainly grown smarter since our last journey inside, but have the Cogs?" "What do you think is in there?" Doctor asked, nodding his head at the Center Silo doors, waiting for the Toons to open them. "The VP?" Clara suggested. "Another one?" "Can't be," Tori said. "All the Cogs in this factory have been low-level and easy to defeat. There wouldn't be anything too powerful in there." Piggy Pie clapped her trotters together. "Only one way to find out." She strode toward the doors and slid them open. A single Skelecog glared back at them. "I'm the Foreman," it exclaimed. The Pie Estate =Years Ago= The doctor looked at Muddy, the eldest, with concern. But Muddy was adamant. Even though his siblings were underage, they all deserved to hear the truth from the doctor's mouth. There would be no need to repeat it for anyone else. Piggy Pie smoothed her black mourning dress and gazed at the doctor, who was pulling at his collar. "Your father's health has not improved," he said. "And I do believe he will die before the weekend." Potbelly whimpered. Hog slumped. Truffle squeezed Piggy Pie's trotter. Hamlet exhaled. "What should we do?" Muddy whispered so softly that hardly any of the consonants could be heard. The doctor sighed. "Keep him comfortable. Stay by his side. Listen for last words. And pray for the best." Sellbot Headquarters =Present Day= With two birthday cakes to the face, the "formidable" Foreman died. All things considered, the Factory was not as hard as Piggy Pie would have assumed. The VP was certainly a nightmare all around. The Toon Resistance would definitely gain from the information the four of them had garnered. The Factory was headed by a single Foreman, who was protected and flanked by two garrisons of Cogs on the upper Silos. There were multiple ways to reach the Silos, but all routes had to pass through the Warehouse, where line supervisors worked. Supply rooms branched off multiple hallways and one storeroom possessed gag refills. Since the storeroom was forgotten, Toons could easily smuggle gag supplies into the factory and plant them there for future use. This was probably not the last time the Factory would be stormed. Before the Toons left, they looked around the Foreman's office. It was all rather dreary, with no decorations or pictures or anything. Piggy Pie guessed the Foreman did not exactly have a family, but it was still strange for the place to be so bare. The Foreman's desk was neatly arranged, with a clearly marked inbox and outbox. The outbox was empty, but a single sheet of paper lay in the inbox. A memo, from the Vice President. Piggy Pie read it over and her eyes widened. "Eileen will want to see this," she said. The cage clattered to the ground and the door fell open. Eileen Irenic bounded up the ramp as the other Toons danced in victory, having unseated the second Vice President in two days. Soggy Bottom ambled out of the cage and smiled in relief. "You saved me," she breathed. Violet Vance scampered across the VP's chamber and threw her arms around Soggy, knocking the latter off her feet. "Are you okay?" Violet asked, assessing Soggy for injuries. Eileen did a cursory inspection herself, to make sure the Cogs didn't hurt her. A small cut was on Soggy's collarbone. "What's that?" Eileen asked. Soggy's hand instinctively went to the cut. "Oh, this. It was before the VP took me. They didn't touch me. I swear." Eileen narrowed her eyes without thinking about it and watched Soggy and Violet interact. Eileen couldn't determine what exactly, but there was something off about Soggy. Toontown Central Piggy Pie placed the memo on Eileen's desk. Tori, Doctor, and Clara sat against the wall, their completed map of the Factory in Doctor's lap. Constance Miller leaned over Eileen's shoulder and read the first line of the memo. "I'll read it aloud," Eileen said, with a nod to other members of the Toon Resistance, packed in the office in eagerness to hear the stolen message between the Cogs. Eileen cleared her throat. "Attn: Memo: To the Foreman of the Sellbot Factory. From: The Vice President of Sellbot Sales and Affairs. The Creator's Operetion Sever is underway. The device is nearing complesion. A base will be nesessary to exequte and house the generatorr. Please advize." "There's spelling errors," Constance said. "The VP can't spell. Good thing he was replaced." "What's Operation Sever?" Piggy Pie asked. "Have you heard of it?" "Not at all," Eileen said. "Maybe it's not even 'sever,'" Tori said. "All those typos make me think it's actually 'Operation Seven,' and they've been trying for a while." "The Creator," Eileen mused. "Adam Molecule's final work." "Maybe that's what was on those missing pages," Doctor said, "from his journal." Eileen rubbed her temples. "So many questions," she muttered. "What the hell are the Cogs planning to do with us?" And, Eileen thought in frustration, what did they do to Soggy Bottom? The Pie Estate =Years Ago= Piggy Pie leaned her head against her father's arm and listened to his breathing. It was her turn to watch after him. They alternated every two hours. Dad had so far outlived Mom by thirteen days. But his health had rapidly deteriorated recently. It wouldn't be long now. Since taking to his bed, Dad had only spoken once. Hog had asked if Mom had said any last words. Dad said "yes." He did not elaborate. Piggy Pie tilted her head toward the ceiling and counted the tiles. The ceiling was purple and pink, Mom's two favorite colors. Dad hated the design, and everyone knew it, but he always told Mom what beautiful taste in finishings she had. He was a good husband. And a great father. And within the week, Piggy Pie would be an orphan. That was the most devastating thought. Piggy Pie wept every night, holding herself and wishing and praying that Mom was back and that Dad would recover. Hoping against hope that a miracle would come through. Dad stirred on the bed and rolled toward Piggy Pie. He was on the same side of the bed on which Mom had died. They had removed her body five days ago. The funeral was short, only because the Pie children wanted to be home with their ailing father. Piggy Pie straightened on the stool she brought in from the kitchen and poked Dad's arm. To her surprise, his eyes shot open. They were bloodshot. "Piggy?" he mumbled. "Hi, Dad," Piggy said and instantly started sobbing. Dad's fingers twitched. Piggy grabbed his trotter. "I need to say..." Dad spoke in a gruff and unlike voice. Piggy Pie leaned closer, wanting desperately to call for her brothers but did not want to scare Dad. "Mom said..." Dad continued. His eyes lolled shut. Then he coughed violently. Piggy Pie leapt backward to avoid being showered in germs. She quickly sanitized her trotters and cheeks. "Mom said...Mom...she...she is." "She is...what?" Piggy Pie pressed. "She was," Dad said, his eyes traveling slowly back toward the ceiling. "She was. And now...now, he is. Hog is. But then..." Dad looked directly at Piggy Pie. "Then, you are." Dad did not say anything else. Ten minutes later, he was dead. And Piggy Pie was an orphan. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Soggy Bottom was kidnapped by the Sellbots and held for the duration of the day until the Toon Resistance rescued her. However, Eileen felt odd about the rescue, and felt as if there was something off about Soggy. Piggy Pie's backstory was explored; she has one brother and four half-brothers. Both Piggy's parents died when she was young due to the swine flu. Piggy's mother's last words were incredibly vague but seemed to be important. Doctor, Tori Dorrance, Clerk Clara Clark, and Piggy Pie were the first four Toons to infiltrate the Sellbot Factory and confront the Factory Foreman. They successfully completed their mission, as well as recovered a memo detailing "Operation Sever," which was Dr. Molecule's final project. The first Goons were encountered. The name was coined by Piggy Pie. References The swine flu, a widespread disease that had a well-known outbreak in the early 2000s, played a prominent role in this episode's backstory. The ugly Cog head hanging above the tunnel in the Factory courtyard exists in the game. Fans suspect it is what the Chairman looks like. The line "your father is soon going to have to decide between the life of the mother, or the child" is a reference to a very similar line in The Tudors during the complications of Queen Jane Seymour's birth of the future Edward VI. Trivia *The episode title is an homage to the fairy tale "Three Little Pigs" and is a reference to Piggy Pie and her five brothers. *Piggy Pie's backstory was originally completely different, though it still featured the theme of absent parents. The main reason the original story was scrapped was because it did not align with future potential season story arcs. Category:Episodes Category:Rewritten Episodes